Talk:Ala Melvilana Synthesis
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBox * 225,568 HP + one unaccounted Whiteout at BR 118 on XBOX - Merthos 08:14, 15 March 2009 (UTC) * 222,232 - 227,798 HP at BR 96 on XBOX. ^Doubt if the Whiteout did much to him. Ferret37 09:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) * 216,106 - 226,024 HP at BR 74. - DarqStalker 19:16, 31 March 2009 (UTC) * 210,030 - 223,821 HP @ BR 82 on Xbox 360 - Valichi 04:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC)Valichi * 225,717 HP at BR 71 on XBOX - Merthos 18:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) PC * 190,000 (189,902 and then a hit for about 800) + 2 unaccounted Gae Bolgs (don't think they hit him, since I did pretty much exactly 190,000 damage to him without those two) @ BR 64, PC. Edit: I'm gonna go ahead change the PC value to 190,000, since none of the other posters except Valichi specified if it was XBOX or PC. Lancelot1 06:17, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * On PC, BR89, summed up to around ~265,000 HP 21:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Daelyn * ~340,000 HP (337,967 - 345,283) at BR 89 --Sor'Kal 18:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * ~256,500 HP @ BR71 Hard Mode * On PC, Hard Mode BR60, 1 turn, 3 unions, ~72,000 (Lughs Revenge) + ~182,000 (Rush Omnistrike) + ~24,000 (Combat art union), so roughly 278,000HP. Mikeyakame 09:39, 25 May 2009 (UTC) * 230,000 HP at BR 46 21:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) * 219 431/226 014/232 795 @ BR32, * 286 308 @ BR70, * 312 947/325 590 @ BR75, * 345 519 @ BR80+ Zephyr 19:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- * Changed PC HP Value to 300,000, because there are new informations at this talk --Sor'Kal 18:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Ala Mevilana Ok I think that the Bilqis is like a trigger Remmant of Ala Melvilana like the Kelendros for the Gae Bolg, Cuz in the final fortress you can see Ala M. with no ring (Bilqis) in its back and its inactive and you need Bilqis to control it thats why Duke Wilfred Hermeien snatched it so he can completely unleashed its full potential, I think that Project BA (Bloody Alice) that Ala M. is a Remnant that only be controlled when you merge with it. :Except that the JP guide outright states that Hermien was operating the Remnant. He wasn't fused to it at all. If he was, he would have died right after the battle since the Remnant itself was fading, read: dead. The Bilqis was bound to Ghor, so it really be the other way around; using the Ala Melvilana to remotely operate the Bilqis as seen in "Run Amok". If it were the Trigger Remnant, then Hermien would need to operate the Bilqis to remotely use the Ala Melvilana. As for Project BA, it was an experiment to create, essentially, weapons. Living weapons by forcibly fusing someone with a Remnant. Just ask Nora the half-Remnant (and yes, the JP guide also outright says she's half-Remnant). Zephyr 06:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::This should have the Remnant category since it is a Remnant while being operated by Hermiein from the inside like operating the Gae Bolg only from the outside. Other reasons is the thing that your hitting is the Remnant not Hermiein. People searching this Wikia in the Remnant category page wont see Ala Melvilana Synthesis.--Remnant13 12:55, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Pattern It's something of a waltz here. Cyclone Charge -> Hurricane -> Nothing or Cyclone Charge -> Nothing -> Hurricane. So he will use Cyclone Charge every 3 Turns without fail at first, but it's the next 2 Turns that are random. After he reaches critical, it becomes slightly more random. The waltz pattern remains, but sometimes an extra Nothing is thrown in there, as well as using Hurricane the same turn he uses Cyclone Charge. And amusingly, Hurricane hits everything. Zephyr 23:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Reward Got 31400 G for this fight, which is not stated on this page :That's because the gold doesn't come Ala Melvilana Sythesis, but rather the soldiers that accompany it. Zephyr 18:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC)